Fate of the Moyens
by sparkleygem
Summary: Sequel to Please Help me with a title! Set in the 6th year, the trio and their new friends find a way to defeat Voldemort, but need someone's help. Why does Ron hate that person so much?
1. Default Chapter

This story will make extremely little sense to anyone who has not read Please Help Me With a Title! (which still needs a bloody title!!!! This is called Fate of the Moyens, the next one's called The Power of the Moyens, do you spot the pattern? Help!!!) Anywho, everything you need to know in bullet point form: In the fifth year, Hermione's cousin Daphne and Draco's sister Leonora (Lori) come to Hogwarts, become best friends and are both sorted into Gryffindor. Previously, in the summer prior to the fifth year, Dudley had turned good and was now friends with Harry. (Complicated why- see Summertime, Harry's story). Lori is a Moyen, a Witch who can do certain forms of magic without a wand, (see ch. 21 in Please help me with a title for a big long explanation) and is almost kidnapped by her dad. Lucius Malfoy is captured and chucked in Azkaban for being a nasty old Deatheater and Narcissa Malfoy runs away without a trace. Draco, who has been playing up to his dad to protect Lori (ch. 25) turns good and everyone's friends. He and Lori move in with their aunt Joliet and little cousin Emily.  
  
The end! Anyway, I would have preferred to finish all my other stories first, but I REALLY want this Moyen series out of my system, and I really think this story is much better than the first. (Not much to brag about). The good news is, this one will only be 18 chapters long, and not 31! Plus, I need these finished before, (brace yourself everyone) JUNE 21ST!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
I DECLARE HARRY POTTER DAY! 139 DAYS TO GO!!!! 20 WEEKS!!!! ASK ANYONE WHO KNOWS ME AND THEY WILL TELL YOU I AM DRIVING THEM CRAZY WITH MY COUNTING BUT I DON'T CARE! 139 DAYS! WWWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Chapter 1- Letters and articles  
  
Harry Potter sat in the kitchen of the Dursley's house, watching his Uncle, Vernon Dursley, talk to his son, Harry's cousin Dudley. They were standing in the garden, by the side of the house; just far enough away to make sure that he couldn't hear what they were talking about. He had a fair idea anyway. Harry pretended not to be watching as Vernon finished telling his son whatever he was telling him, and turned to walk towards the car where his wife, Petunia, was already stationed. The Dursleys were going out for the day- to a barbeque a partner in Uncle Vernon's firm, Grunnings, was holding at his house. However, Dudley had been complaining of a headache all morning and was being left behind. Dudley waited until his parents had driven off, and then walked back into the kitchen, rolling his eyes at Harry, who grinned. "What'd he say?" He asked curiously as Dudley sat down opposite him. Dudley shook his head. "Sorry Harry. I'm not allowed to speak to you- you're a bad influence." He said with a wink. Harry laughed. "Oh right. Have you really got a headache?" He asked, knowing the answer already. Dudley pulled a face. "You think I want to go to one of those stupid barbeques? Gag me." He said, pretending to throw up. Harry laughed again and stretched. "Well, this gives me a chance to tell you about what happened this year then." He said. Dudley leaned forward. "Yeah. Rich said something happened a month ago." He said with interest. Harry thought. "It was a few months ago, actually." He said, with surprise at how fast the time had gone. "Well, anyway." And with that he launched into the story of how, in January, the Deatheaters had attacked Hogwarts and the Great Hall had almost been destroyed. He told him about Daphne and Lori, and about Draco's abrupt change of personality after the attack, and about how he was now his friend. (A/N- To find out more about this, read Please Help Me With a Title). Dudley listened intently, laughing every now and then and with an awe struck look on his face when he heard about the actual attack. Of course nothing so dangerous ever happened at his school, Smeltings. Harry also told Dudley about Fudge's resignation just after Christmas and the elevation of Arthur Weasley to Minister of Magic, whose swearing-in had taken place the day before. Right on cue, there was a tap on the window and Harry and Dudley looked up to see an owl hovering outside. Harry was surprised to find that instead of Pig or one of the school owls he usually received, he was looking at Hermes, Percy Weasley's owl. Confused, Harry got up and opened the window for the grey owl, who handed a letter to Harry calmly, reminding him fiercely of his owner. Harry sat back down and opened the envelope. A newspaper clipping and a letter fell out- Harry picked up the letter first.  
  
Hey Harry! Hope you're having a good summer so far. We woke up this morning, picked up the paper and thought that Christmas had come early! Ron doesn't know yet- the lazy sod is still asleep. Hermione practically sprinted out of the house as soon as she saw it, and Ginny went with her. Poor Hermione. We're pretty sure that Ron will feel the same way, though, when he sees it. One thing's for sure- neither of them would want you, or anyone else to read it. Ever. Which is why, as good, devoted, kind brothers, we felt it our duty to send this to you. Enjoy! Gred and Feorge.  
  
Harry looked up at his cousin and told him the basic gist of the letter. They both eyed the article apprehensively. "Go on Harry- I want to know what it's about." Dudley said, pushing the newspaper towards him. Harry picked it up, shook it open, and scanned the heading. He frowned. "It's just about the swearing-in. Here, I'll read it out:  
  
Arthur Weasley Sworn-in: Last evening, at the Ministry banquet halls in Diagon Alley, London, the Minister of Magic Arthur Weasley was formally sworn into his post after five months in the job. Mr Weasley came to the office at a very dark, busy time, which I'm sure no one would really like to dwell on. The swearing-in of a new Minister is traditionally a chance for everyone to really get to know the personality of said Minister and the new 'first family' as our American cousins call them. And what a family they are! Seven children, (one girl, six boys), ages ranging from fourteen to twenty-six, all with flaming red hair and, apparently, an adverse sense of humour. At least, that's how it seemed last night anyway. Although Minister Weasley was originally the main attraction of the evening, his seven children well and truly managed to steal the limelight with seemingly little effort. Bilius, the eldest son of the new Minister and known to the family and all his friends as 'Bill', and his younger by-one-year brother Charles ('Charlie') attracted most of the female attention, and had many young Witches vying for their attention all evening. Bill is a curse- breaker for Gringotts Wizarding Bank in Egypt, and Charlie works with dragons in Romania. The term 'adverse sense of humour' is best applied to the new Minister's eighteen-year old twin sons. Frederick ('Fred') and George have just completed their education at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and told this reporter that they are planning to open a joke shop in Hogsmeade. Last evening seemed to be a perfect 'opportunity' to test some of their products. Indeed before the night was very old, there had already been an assortment of giant canaries, squeaky wands and exploding puddings appear. The Minister's third eldest son, Percival ('Percy'), held the attention of many of the country's top ministers for the entire evening. Percy is already following in his father's footsteps and, at only twenty, is the second-youngest Head of Department in history. (The youngest being Samuel Greenwoods at the age of seventeen). Minister Weasley's youngest child and only girl, Virginia ('Ginny'), a very beautiful fourteen-year old, and her elder-by-one-year brother and youngest son of Minister Weasley, Ronald ('Ron'), spent much of the evening helping their parents 'fend off' the lowly reporters like myself, who are all obviously very interested in these seven colourful characters, all of whom were Gryffindors. Over the next seven days, we will be bringing to you, exclusive to the Daily Prophet, an in-depth profile of each of the Weasley children, starting today with (my personal favourite) Ron. Find out why on p4."  
  
Harry stopped at this point and looked up at Dudley. "*Personal favourite?* Ron's not going to stop gloating 'til at least Christmas." He said. Dudley laughed as Harry turned the cutting over to page 4. (Fred and George had kindly provided the profile for Harry's enjoyment). It wasn't a very long article, but complete with a large picture that had obviously been taken the night before. The picture (moving of course) showed Ron in the banquet hall, sitting at a table in between Ginny and Hermione, and all three of them were laughing at something. Harry felt a little envious that he hadn't been able to go to the Swearing-In, it looked like a lot of fun there, and he had been invited. However, it was just too dangerous for him to go somewhere that high-profile at a time like this. Harry showed the picture to Dudley and then started to read the article out loud. It was written in question/answer format, with a blurb at the bottom:  
  
"Name: Ronald Weasley. Nickname: Ron. Age: Sixteen. Birthday: 1st March. School: Hogwarts. House: Gryffindor. Likes: Quiddtch, Chudley Cannons, Chess, Potions class." Harry stopped again, looking at the paper incredulously. "Ron hates potions!" He said, frowning. "We both do." Dudley waved a hand impatiently. "Ask him about it later. I want to hear the rest of it. Go on!" He said. Harry shrugged and continued:  
  
"Dislikes: Maroon and corn beef." Harry sniggered and carried on with the blurb:  
  
"The sixth child of Minister Weasley and the youngest son in the family, Ron excelled from a very young age. He won the Annual Under Tens Southern- England Wizarding Chess Championship four times in a row since the age of six and then Under Fifteens once at the age of ten. Huh." Harry stopped again and was about to comment before Dudley pointed at the article again, urging him on. "Ron is an avid Chudley Cannons fan and, if asked, insists that the motto is still 'We shall conquer', if only in spirit. Ron plays Quidditch himself and has held the position of Keeper for the Gryffindor team since last year, when they won the Inter-house Championship for the second year running. On the team with him were his older brothers, Fred and George, who played as Beaters although they have now graduated, and Charlie Weasley was Captain of the team for four years during his time at Hogwarts. Ron has been best friends with none other than Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived, since their first day at Hogwarts, when they met on the Hogwarts Express."  
  
"How does she know that?" Harry suddenly said. "How does she know we met on the train?" Dudley shrugged and Harry, feeling confused, carried on reading:  
  
"Oh, look- she explains it now." He said. "You may wonder how I know all of this about a teenager relatively unheard of before now, but don't worry- I haven't made it up. My very reliable source is none other than Ron's other best friend, Hermione Granger, who was stuck next to yours truly at the banquet last night. (Above left, sitting on the right)."  
  
"Hermione told her- oh, that potions thing was out of order. Snape will keep going on about that forever." Harry said, grinning. Dudley laughed and Harry carried on.  
  
"Many of you may recognise the name 'Hermione Granger' from an article published a couple of years ago, entitled 'Harry Potter's Secret Heartache'. Here we go." Harry said bitterly, rolling his eyes. Dudley leaned forward. "What? What's that?"  
  
Harry rolled his eyes again. "It was a load of rubbish, saying that Hermione was my girlfriend and she was cheating on me." He said. Dudley burst out laughing. "Wish I'd read that. It must have been hilarious!" He said. Harry shrugged. "Well, the thing is, people believed it and Hermione got hate mail for ages. It was so stupid." He told his cousin, who stopped laughing. Harry looked down at the article again. "OK, it's nearly finished."  
  
"However, Hermione assures me that she has never been Harry Potter's girlfriend, and that they are in fact best friends and nothing more. Ron, whom I had the pleasure of talking to when he came over to check on his friend, confirmed this story. Hermione had been at the Swearing-In as a special guest of the Weasley family, and from her description of her friend, Ron quickly became my favourite Weasley thus far. I use the term 'friend' loosely as, judging by the way they looked at each other when they each thought no one else was watching, they won't be 'just friends' for much longer."  
  
It took Harry a moment to realise what he had just read out, and when he did his lower jaw dropped so low that it narrowly missed the floor. Dudley's hands had flown to his mouth to try and stifle the laugh that almost exploded from him. When he had sobered up, he spoke quietly. "It doesn't, *actually* say that, does it?" He asked uncertainly, pulling the article towards him. Harry nodded, looking dumbfounded. When he found his voice at last, he sounded it as well. "I don't believe it." He said. "I mean- Ron's going to, Hermione'll, *everyone* will see it. They'll all know." Dudley shrugged. "So what. It's true. I said to you last year." "Shut up Dudley." Harry said, resting his head on his hands. Dudley shrugged again. "Well, I did. Don't you remember? I actually thought they were going out with each other when we met, and you said." "Yeah alright." Harry said. "The point is, they're not, but this article says that they will be." "And?" Dudley asked. Harry didn't know what to say, but was saved from answering by the noisy arrival of a tiny owl, otherwise known as Pig. Pig landed on the table in front of Harry, who reached for his leg to untie the note that was folded up very small. He straightened it out and could tell that it was from Ron, even though it was not addressed to him or signed. It had obviously been written pretty quickly; his handwriting was very scruffy and it wasn't even finished.  
  
The twins told me that they sent that story to you about ten minutes ago. I don't have a clue what that woman is talking about. Seriously, I'm thinking of suing. Apparently Hermione read it and ran off somewhere. I don't blame her. How the hell am I ever going to even *talk* to her ever again? I'm so embarrassed. Fred and George took a picture of me when I read the stupid thing- they'll probably copy it and sell it to the papers knowing them. They keep looking at me and then saying Merry Christmas to each other. Pricks. Harry- what am I going to do? You don't believe it do you? Because it's bloody rubbish. You know that. I know that. It's RUBBISH! And not only rubbish, but it's bloody mortefying, it's  
  
The note ended there. Harry shook his head and passed it to Dudley to read. It was then that he noticed Pig was trying to get his attention, to show him the other note on his other leg, which Harry hadn't noticed. He untied this as well and smoothed it out. This note was written in small, neat writing that Harry hadn't seen before.  
  
Harry, Sorry about Ron's note not being finished. Hermione came in, read it over his shoulder, told him he'd spelt mortifying wrong and then, (quite rightly) got upset about what he'd written. He is such an idiot. Anyway, Hermione ran off again, and after a little persuasion from me (I had to push him out of the door) Ron went after her. They are both impossible, honestly. Hope you're having a nice summer. Say hi to Dudley for me. Ginny.  
  
Harry laughed and passed the note to Dudley, who had finished reading Ron's. Harry could just imagine Ron trying to talk Hermione round- they were both so stubborn that they wouldn't talk to each other for the rest for the holidays most probably. Dudley finished reading the note and was about to say something when another owl swooped in- this time a grey eagle-owl with a sharp beak. It landed in front of Harry and held out a letter. Harry raised his eyebrows at Dudley and untied it, unfolded it and, seeing who it was from, decided to read it out loud.  
  
"Harry, Have you read the Daily Prophet? I can't believe it! Well, I can believe what it says, I was only saying to Lori the other day that I-"  
  
"Wait a minute." Harry said. "Did everyone expect this apart from me?" He said asked his cousin who nodded. "Yep." He said. "Keep reading."  
  
Harry frowned but continued. "I was only saying to Lori the other day that I think they'll get together by the end of the week. (By the way, I'm at Lori and Draco's house, which is practically a palace, I'd like to add. My parents decided not to go to Tenerife until next week, so Lori asked me to come and stay. This is Draco's owl Thor.) Anyway, what I can't believe is that Hermione didn't tell me about it! I had to read it in a newspaper! I'm her cousin, not to mention her friend, and not a single word! Did she say anything to you? Did Ron? I'm going to kill them. Anyway, Lori wants to write something now. See you in September, and enjoy the rest of your holidays! Love Daphne.  
  
Hi Harry! Daphne has been acting up since she read the paper about two hours ago, so Draco suggested we write to you about it. We couldn't possible ask Ron and Hermione- that's just far too embarrassing. This is bad enough. I hope you know what we're talking about- if not that's even more embarrassing. You don't get the Daily Prophet, do you? Oh- Daphne's just told me that they'll probably send it to you, and that you'll know soon enough, which I suppose is true. Anyway, we're having a great time here- Joliet is great and Emily is the sweetest little thing you will ever see. She's taken a great liking to Draco, which is really funny because he is just not good with little kids. Sorry, but it's true. See you later! Love Lori.  
  
I'd just like to say for the record that I am brilliant with little kids, thank you very much. And Emily has not taken a liking to me. She likes Dobby better. (He came to visit us yesterday, and told us all about what happened. That was a good idea with the sock). Anyway, Thor, my owl, is actually really friendly, although he looks like Crabbe on a bad hair day. I bet you're shocked about that story, though I have to say it doesn't surprise me. I would have loved to see their faces when they read it though. See you in September. Draco."  
  
Harry finished the letter(s) and looked at Thor who, now he thought about it, did bear a striking resemblance to Draco's ex-henchman. "I'd better reply to all of these." Harry said, getting up from the table to grab some paper.  
  
"Right." He said, sitting back down. "I'll write to them three first." He said, nodding at the letter from Daphne, Lori and Draco. He started to write.  
  
Daphne, Lori and Draco, I'm going to try and write a reply that answers all those questions in order. Yes, I have read the Daily Prophet. I can't believe it either. I, unlike you lot, have not predicted anything like this, and would like to add that *nothing has actually happened*. It's just a story. No, Hermione and Ron haven't said anything to me about anything like this. I really don't think you should kill them- I'd have no one to help me with homework or beat me at chess. Did anyone else know about those chess championships? Anyway, I agree that it's too embarrassing to write to them, and you don't have to feel bad about asking me about it. I know what you're talking about because Fred and George wrote to me and sent me the article, because they knew Ron and Hermione wouldn't have wanted me to see it. I'm glad that you like your Aunt and cousin, but I can't tell who's telling the truth about Draco being any good with little kids. I'll have to ask Daphne for a deciding vote when we get back to school. I hope Dobby's OK. The sock thing wasn't that hard to do- I didn't expect it to actually work though. You're right about Thor, he does look like Crabbe. It's spooky. I was really shocked about the story, but you'll be glad to hear that Fred and George took a picture of him when he read the story, so you can see his face. They didn't take one of Hermione though. Sorry. Have a great summer, and I'll see you all in September! Harry  
  
Harry was about halfway through the letter when it hit him. He had just been writing that 'you don't have to feel bad about it' when he realised. He looked up at Dudley, who was munching on an apple. "What?" He asked curiously when Harry looked up. "They like each other." Harry said disbelievingly. "They really do." Dudley started laughing and nearly choked on his apple. "Of course they do. Have you only just realised? Jeez." He said, grinning. Harry sat back, thinking. Now he thought about it, *really* thought about it, it was totally obvious. The bickering, the jealousy, everything pointed towards it. What the hell was he going to say to them? Harry tried to forget about it for now and finished writing the letter to Daphne, Lori and Draco. He slid it across to Dudley to let him read it and picked up another bit of paper.  
  
Ron and Hermione, He wrote. Then, shaking his head, Harry screwed up the paper and threw it away. Ron, he wrote on another piece. For now, it would be a lot easier to talk to Ron about this- Harry had a feeling he'd be the one who was the most confused. Harry thought for a moment about what to write, and then deciding that honesty was the best policy, wrote the following:  
  
Ron, First reaction- shock. Second reaction- confusion because everyone else isn't at all surprised. Third reaction- feeling stupid. It is so obvious, why didn't I see it before? You probably haven't realised it yet, but you like Hermione. And don't try to deny it, because it is really, really obvious. Seriously. Think about it. Think about all the times that you've almost beaten someone up because they said something bad about her. I know I have as well, sometimes, but most of the time I'm just holding you back. Then think about all those fights you have. You're probably fighting when you get this. I bet you are. You know, they say people who fight a lot care a lot about each other. (I can just imagine how red you are now). And lastly, think what you'd do to Viktor Krum if you saw him kissing Hermione. I'm positive it's something that would get you killed, or worse expelled. Anyway, Draco wants to see that picture of you that the twins took. See you later, and I hope Hermione doesn't kill you for that stupid note you wrote. (Ginny sent it to me). Harry.  
  
Harry put down his pen and read the letter to Dudley. "Yeah." He said, when Harry had finished. "Send that. It's actually pretty good." He said, trying not to laugh. Harry hesitated for a moment, then folded the letter up really small and tied it onto Pig's leg, who zoomed straight out of the window. Then Harry folded up the letter to Daphne, Lori and Draco, tied it onto Thor and watched him fly off as well. He quickly wrote a short reply to Ginny, Fred and George:  
  
Ginny, Fred and George, Thanks for the info. I'm sure Ron's going to love you forever, Gred and Feorge. Ginny, please make sure my best friends don't kill each other- I've got a feeling they'll want to. Harry  
  
He tied this onto Hermes, who flew out of the window as well. Harry looked down at the many pieces of paper that now littered the kitchen table. "Well," Dudley said with a grin. "That was interesting."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The reply from Ron came the next morning. It was very short; and after it came Dudley couldn't stop laughing for an hour, much to the annoyance of his parents.  
  
Harry, I hate you, I hope you know that. Ron. P.S, if you must know, me and Hermione are now going out with each other. Happy now?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
OK, end of first chapter. Phew, that was bloody long, wasn't it? All those letters. I hope everyone isn't too confused to review. I had to start the story like this because I am an avid Ron/Hermione shipper and I hadn't been able to get them together in PHMWAT. Sorry! 


	2. Rescue'

Sorry this took so long to put up- it's the longest chapter I've ever written, and I started it about a year ago. Seriously. So you'd better enjoy it!  
  
Chapter Two- 'Rescue'  
  
Harry woke up one morning a few weeks later (actually about a week after his birthday) to a bang as his bedroom door flew open. He sat up immediately, trying to see what had happened through his blurry eyes. Dudley's anxious face came into focus as he came nearer. He dropped Harry's glasses into his hands and Harry put them on, more confused by the second. Dudley was already dressed and seemed very out of breath from his morning run, and looking very flustered. "Harry! You've got to come downstairs." He said quickly, trying to pull his cousin out of bed.  
  
Harry frowned at Dudley. "What? Why? What's wrong?" He asked dumbfounded, glancing at his clock. It was seven in the morning. Dudley sat down heavily on the floor, too excited to stand up any longer. "Downstairs- your teacher- McGonny- er, Mc-something-or-"  
  
"McGonagall's here?!" Harry cried, jumping out of bed and grabbing his dressing gown. Dudley nodded as Harry rushed out of the room and down the stairs. Sure enough, at the bottom of the steps stood the deputy- headmistress of Hogwarts, Minerva McGonagall, looking unusually grave, instead of severe. She nodded as Harry came skidding down the stairs.  
  
"Good Morning Harry. I am sorry to do this to you, but you must come with me right now. There is no time to explain." She said seriously. Harry frowned at her. "What? Go where?" He asked, utterly bemused as Dudley came running down the stairs as well. McGonagall sighed. "To Hogwarts. I'm afraid you will have to remain there for the remainder of the holidays. Please will you collect all your things now- you do not even have to get changed- that can be done when we arrive." She said. Harry was about to ask another question, but he caught the severe, urgent look in the Professor's eyes and fell silent. Nodding silently, he turned and ran back up the stairs again, pulling Dudley along with him.  
  
Harry tore around his room like a madman, grabbing everything that belonged to him and throwing it haphazardly into his trunk- his books, quills, parchments, robes, clothes, treasures, pictures, owl food, moneybag and other trinkets. He shut Hedwig's empty cage and handed it to Dudley, who was trying to help as best he could. Harry shut his trunk, grabbed his wand from his desk and opened the door again, to find a snarling Uncle Vernon on the other side, looking ballistic.  
  
"What do you think you are doing?" He asked in a dangerously low voice. Harry tried to step around his Uncle, but he moved to block his way quickly. "I'm going back to school early, OK? So could you please let me." He said angrily. Uncle Vernon clenched his fists. "I've had enough of you using this house as your private little nest- do you have any consideration for-"  
  
"MOVE OUT OF THE WAY." Harry bellowed, his temper finally getting the better of him. Vernon's face turned purple as Harry pointed his wand at him threateningly. Harry went to pick up his trunk, dropped it straight away, and so muttered a spell. "Mobilicorpus." He said, and his trunk rose steadily into the air. Uncle Vernon stepped back in alarm, and Harry took the opportunity to step past his Uncle and start down the stairs.  
  
"Dudley!" Vernon said in shock as his son also walked past him. "Sorry Dad." He said quietly, following Harry. McGonagall did not seem to mind that Harry was using magic in the holidays, instead she was holding out an old, yellowing newspaper to him, nodding her thanks to Dudley as she took Hedwig's cage from him. "Ready?" She said calmly.  
  
Harry turned to Dudley. "I'll see you later- and thanks." He said with a strained smile. Dudley nodded. "Yeah- see you Harry." He said. Harry turned back to McGonagall, and, taking a deep breath he held out a hand to the newspaper, automatically feeling a familiar jerk at his collar as everything went blurry.  
  
~*~  
  
"AAAAARRRRGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH!!!"  
  
Ron was jerked out of sleep by the scream, and he knew at once who it was- Ginny. He was immediately gripped by a sense of panic- which was quickly replaced by a feeling of annoyance as he heard two all too familiar shrieks of laughter. The twins strike again.  
  
Ron flopped back down onto his pillows as he heard Ginny's bedroom door slam and her voice echo through the house. "You prats! I can't believe you just did that- I- stop laughing! I mean it! No, don't touch me you little *(^@~#!"  
  
"VIRGINIA WEASLEY!!!" Mrs Weasley's voice echoed through up to Ron's room, and he closed his eyes in horror. He would never be able to get back to sleep now..  
  
Resignedly, Ron sat up groggily and dragged himself out of bed as the rage of his mother began to unleash itself on her children. Ron sighed and wandered over to his window to open the curtains. It was an old routine- something his mother had done every morning and that he had taken up since an early age. Ron looked unconcernedly out of the window over the garden of the Burrow as he did every morning, but today his eye was caught immediately by the form of a large shaggy black dog running towards the house with purpose. He recognised the dog at once- Sirius.  
  
Ron ran out of his bedroom, grabbing his dressing gown as he went, past the amused looking twins, angry Ginny, annoyed Percy, fuming Mrs Weasley and tired-looking Mr Weasley who had gathered in the corridor outside Ginny's room, and down to the bottom of the house to the back door of the kitchen, where he could hear a faint scratching. Ron flung the door open to reveal Snuffles, who was looking quite dishevelled. When Ron opened the door he looked up at him and turned into a man with a pop.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Ron asked curiously as Sirius stood up. He looked down at Ron seriously. "Sorry to come so early, but you have to come to Hogwarts with me right now." He held up his hand to stop Ron interrupting him, and then continued. "Listen, everything will be explained when you get there, but basically you have to spend the rest of your holidays at school for your own safety. So go get your things- don't even bother to get dressed, we don't have time. Bring your Dad down here, and I'll explain it to him while you're packing. Be quick."  
  
Ron was full of questions, but he could plainly hear the urgency in Sirius' voice, and so bit his tongue. He nodded and ran up through the house again, pausing only to tell his father to go down to the kitchen to talk to Snuffles. He ran into his room, throwing everything he could find into his trunk; any books he might need, clothes, robes, and then picked up Pig's cage, wedging it on top of the trunk. He retrieved his wand from under his pillow, and then seized the handle of the trunk, dragging it with difficulty out of his room and then thudding down the stairs. Everyone had cleared off back to their rooms, except for Ginny who stood watching his approach looking confused.  
  
"Where are you going?" She asked. Ron didn't stop walking. "To Hogwarts." He said. "I'll write you, OK?" He added, as he rounded the corner on the stairs. Ginny started to follow him, but then seemed to think the better of it and went back to her bedroom.  
  
Ron got to the kitchen without any more obstacles to find his father talking quietly to Sirius, both of them looking very grave. They looked up as Ron entered with his trunk, and Pig started to hoot loudly. Mr Weasley sighed as his son entered. "Do what they tell you to do Ron." He said seriously. Ron barely had time to frown in response before Sirius was holding out an old glass bottle towards him. Ron nodded to his father, and reached out for the portkey. He felt a tug at his collar and everything went blurry.  
  
~*~  
  
Hermione sat reading quietly in the living room of her house when there was a quiet knock on the front door. She frowned and looked at the clock. It was seven in the morning on a Sunday- who on earth could it be? Setting down her book on the Goblin Rebellions of 1312, she stood up and went to answer the door. Her eyes widened when she saw who it was.  
  
"Hagrid! What are you doing here?" She exclaimed, opening the door wider for her teacher and friend. Rubeus Hagrid smiled cheerfully and stepped into the hallway, filling up most of the space with his huge form. "'Ello 'Ermione. Sorry 'bout this, but I've been sent to take yer to 'Ogwarts for the rest of the 'olidays, Dumbledore's orders." He said.  
  
Hermione stared at him. "What? But, but why?" She asked in amazement. Hagrid looked at her sadly. "Yer safety." He said seriously. "So yer 'ave to take yer things with yer, as you'll need 'em fer the year, and we 'ave to go as soon as yer ready." He told her.  
  
With anyone else, Hermione might have tried to argue, but she knew that when he was acting under orders from Dumbledore, Hagrid couldn't be persuaded of anything not consisting with them. So instead of fighting, she nodded mutely and turned to run up the stairs, and ran smack into her father.  
  
"What's going on?" Ben Granger demanded. Hermione sighed. "Hagrid says I have to go back to school early for my protection- and I think I'd better go- Dumbledore says I have to." She told him hurriedly. Mr Granger raised an eyebrow. "Oh no you don't young lady. You're on holiday." He said sternly.  
  
Hermione gaped at him. "Dad, I have to- I can't go against Dumbledore, we all have to stick together." She said desperately. Mr Granger relaxed a bit and looked over at Hagrid. "Where are you taking her?" He asked, annoyed. Hagrid stood up straighter. "'Ogwarts sir. She'll be perfectly safe there."  
  
"From what?" Ben demanded. "Dad!" Hermione said angrily. Her father looked at Hermione and sighed even more deeply. "Fine. But make sure you write." He said heavily. Hermione gave him a nod and ran past him up the stairs to her room. Luckily, she kept most of her things very central, and apart from her clothes and her book downstairs all her things were in her trunk. Crookshanks, who had been snoozing on her bed, was quickly scooped into his basket and placed on top of the packed trunk. Hermione already had her wand in her pocket, so she dragged her trunk out of her room, and then was rescued by her Dad, who carried it the rest of the way for her.  
  
Hagrid was holding out an old, flat bicycle tyre towards her. Hermione hugged her father. "Sorry Dad- say bye to Mum for me." She said, reaching out for the tyre. Everything went blurry as she felt a tug on the back of her collar.  
  
~*~  
  
Lori ran up the corridor to her brother's bedroom door, not caring about how much noise she made. Sure it was seven in the morning, but some things were more important than sleeping. And Albus Dumbledore being in their house with an urgent message was one of those things.  
  
Draco was jarred awake as Lori came skidding into the room. He took one look at her, pulled the covers over his head and completely ignored her.  
  
Lori frowned and picked up the nearest thing to her- the 'Standard Book of Spells Grade Five', and threw at him.  
  
"Ow!" Draco complained as the book hit him on the back. He sat up and surveyed his sister darkly. "What?" He asked in annoyance.  
  
"Oh nothing." Lori said calmly. "I just thought you'd like to know that Professor Dumbledore's here, asking to see us."  
  
Draco sat up straighter. "What?" He repeated. "What time is it?"  
  
"Seven in the morning, Mr Malfoy." Dumbledore said, stepping up behind Lori, looking quite grave.  
  
Draco's eyes widened. "Er." He said stupidly. Dumbledore sighed.  
  
"I'm afraid explanations will have to wait. But right now, I need you both to pack everything you will need for the year as quickly as possible and come with me to Hogwarts. You will have to stay there for the rest of the summer." He said.  
  
Lori and Draco looked at each other and then back to Dumbledore. "Um." They both started to say, before being cut off by their headmaster.  
  
"It's imperative that you both come with me." He said gravely. "Immediately." He said the last word with such force that Draco clambered out of bed and started to gather his things together, while Lori ran off down the corridor towards her tower room.  
  
All in all, it took them about ten minutes to get completely ready, and then they were all assembled in the corridor outside Draco's room, complete with trunks, bags and a birdcage. Aunt Joliet had been in the kitchen making pancakes when Dumbledore had gone and found her to explain what was happening. She was very confused, but accepted that it was necessary if Dumbledore said so.  
  
"Make sure you write- I don't want to lose touch again." She said, hugging Lori tightly. Lori grinned. "I will, I promise. All the time." She said as her Aunt let her go. Try as he might to duck out of the way, Joliet grabbed Draco next and hugged him as well. "Look after your sister." She said as she let him go. Draco nodded. "I s'pose so." He joked as Dumbledore pulled an old plastic bottle from his cloak pocket and held it in front of them.  
  
"Ready?" He asked, and they nodded. "Goodbye Joliet- it was lovely to see you again."  
  
Joliet smiled. "You too Professor." She said. "Bye you two." She added with a wave as Draco and Lori reached forward for the bottle, feeling a tug on their collars as they did so and everything went blurry.  
  
~*~  
  
Daphne woke to the sound of her brother's alarm clock from the next room. She listened, annoyed at being woken, as he swore loudly and switched it off. He had had to get up early the previous morning, and had obviously forgotten to reset it. Daphne sighed. She could never get back to sleep after she was woken up- even if it was Sunday morning in the summer holidays. However, she could and would doze.  
  
She was just closing her eyes to do so when there was a knock on the front door. Her and her brother's rooms were on the second floor at the front of the house, so she could hear it clearly. She listened for some sign of her brother getting up to investigate; but there was silence. Fuming silently, Daphne pulled herself upright and stumbled across the room to the window. She caught sight of the time as she passed her clock- seven in the morning. Her annoyance increasing, Daphne pressed her head against the glass and looked down sleepily.  
  
What she saw made her start and her drowsiness disappeared instantly.  
  
Her Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher was at the front door of her house.  
  
Her confusion mounting by the second, Daphne hurried towards her bedroom door, yanking on her dressing gown as she went. She ran down the stairs, taking no care to go quietly, and tried to open the front door. That was when she realised she had to unlock it. Daphne lifted up the flap of the letterbox and spoke through it- "Just a minute." Then she ran into the living room, seized the key from the hook by the kitchen door, ran back to the hallway, unlocked the front door and finally pulled it open. "Professor Lupin!" She said. "What are you- I mean, hello." She said, pulling the door wider. "Come in." She added.  
  
Remus Lupin smiled slightly and stepped inside. "Hello Daphne." He said. "I'm sorry to come here like this but I'm afraid you have to come with me right now."  
  
Daphne stared at him. "What?" She managed to say. Lupin sighed. "I'm sorry Daphne. But Dumbledore fears for your safety and has ordered for you, and several others, to be brought back to school for the remainder of the holidays." He told her matter-of-factly. Daphne frowned and went to interrupt him, but Lupin ploughed on. "I'm afraid there's no time to explain properly- I need you to come with me now. Collect all your things and then come back down. Don't even bother getting changed- there's no time."  
  
Daphne stared at Lupin. What he was saying made no sense at all, but.well, she had to go with him, right? If she refused, he'd be able to just stupefy her and take her with him anyway. She doubted that Professor Lupin would resort to such a radical method, but it could happen.  
  
"Who are you?" Daphne spun around to find Luke standing on the stairs, staring at Lupin with a frown on his face. Daphne swallowed. "Er- hi Luke. This is Professor Lupin, he's a teacher at my school." She told him. Luke glanced at her, and then back to Lupin, who smiled at him. "OK." Luke said slowly. "Er-"  
  
"I'm sorry Daphne, but we really should be going." Lupin said. "Going?" Luke said, coming down the stairs. "Going where exactly?" Daphne turned to face her brother again. "To school. Apparently I'm in danger at home." She told him matter-of-factly. Luke frowned again. "What?" He demanded. Daphne smiled weakly and turned back to Lupin, sure it was all some kind of joke. "Professor, I'm sorry, but I really-" At this Lupin took a step towards her, the friendly expression on his face disappearing.  
  
"Miss Granger," he said seriously. "I know that this is difficult for you to understand, but if you do not come with me now you will be putting yourself, your family and your friends in danger and believe me, I have seen the effects of such actions." Daphne saw the earnestness in her teacher's eyes and swallowed. "OK." She managed, spinning around and running up the stairs.  
  
"I don't know what's going on here but."  
  
Daphne ran back down the stairs, grabbed her brother by the scruff of his neck and pulled him along with her. Daphne was a lot smaller than Luke, but surprisingly strong, and he offered no resistance except from casting a dirty look at Lupin. As soon as they got upstairs though, he wrenched out of his sister's grasp and faced her angrily. "Daphne! What are you doing?" He demanded.  
  
Daphne didn't seem to be listening. She had ran into her bedroom and was running around like a whirlwind, throwing books, papers, clothes and other odds and ends into a trunk at the foot of her bed. Luke stood in the doorway, watching her through narrowed eyes as she tossed a wicker basket at him. "Can you find Annor? Please?" Luke didn't move. Finally she grabbed her wand off of her bedside table and shoved it into her dressing gown pocket and turned to face her brother at last.  
  
"Sorry Luke- but, well, you know how I explained it all to you? About You- Know-Who and how we all have to pull together and about the attack and." Luke rolled his eyes and walked away to where Annor was sitting under the chest of drawers in the corner of the room. "Just don't tell Mum and Dad I helped you escape." He told her flatly as he scooped the sleeping ball of yellow fluff up into the wicker basket.  
  
Daphne picked up one end of her trunk and started dragging it towards the door. They managed to carry the trunk downstairs without much trouble to where Lupin was standing looking somewhat impatient. When Daphne reached the bottom of the staircase he held out an old, yellowing ball of string towards her.  
  
Daphne frowned. "What is the string.?" She began, but Lupin cut her off. "You just have to touch it." He said calmly. Daphne glanced at Luke, gave him a small smile, and then, with one hand still on her trunk, she reached out a hand for the string. As soon as she touched it, she felt a tug on her collar and everything went blurry.  
  
~*~  
  
Daphne landed a couple of seconds later. Her feet barely touched the floor before she was sprawled out on it, squinting round at Professor Lupin, who had managed to stay standing by immediately reaching out for something to seize onto. He had grabbed hold of a huge wooden crate. As her eyes adjusted to the dim light, Daphne saw that the room she was in was full of similar wooden crates of all different shaped and sizes. There was also a narrow wooden staircase leading up to what looked like a door, but was too dark to make out. Daphne suddenly got the feeling they were in a basement and was just about to ask Lupin when she was distracted by a crashing sound on the other side of the room.  
  
A moment later, much to Daphne's surprise, Professor Dumbledore walked out from behind a large crate, trying to seem dignified even though he looked dazed and was covered in dust. Daphne was even more surprised when she looked up at the crate and saw a familiar flash of silver blond hair on top of it.  
  
"This isn't even funny." A voice said. The owner of the voice, Draco Malfoy, sat up on top of the crate rubbing his head with a scowl on his face. Daphne's eyes widened. Lupin had said that others were being brought to the school as well, but she hadn't thought others meant Draco Malfoy, and. A high-pitched giggle sounded out and an amused voice said; "Draco you look so funny!" .Yep, Lori was here as well.  
  
Daphne's face split into a grin. She was definitely glad that her best friend was here to help explain things a bit. Draco started to slide off of the crate. "I don't feel funny- my head really hurts and. hello Daphne." He said as he spotted her, the surprise evident all over his face.  
  
Lori's head appeared behind the crate that had been hiding her completely and grinned. "Daphne!" She said happily, hurrying across the room to give her hug. Draco had just managed to get off of the crate and Dumbledore was about to say something when there was loud bang as another trunk hit the 'basement' floor.  
  
Next to the trunk landed Hermione, looking very dishevelled, and next to her appeared Hagrid, about three times the size of her, who tried to gain his balance by grasping out towards a stack of crates, upset one of them, and just managed to catch it before it fell on Hermione's head.  
  
Hermione gave Hagrid a grateful smile and stood up shakily. She spotted Draco first. "Draco!" She exclaimed. "What are you- Professor Dumbledore! But I, Professor Lupin? Daphne! Lori! I need to sit down." She said, flopping back down onto the floor again. "Hello Hermione." Daphne, Lori and Draco said simultaneously.  
  
"Well, we're almost all here." Professor Dumbledore said. The four students exchanged glances and waited to see who would arrive next. "I'm surprised no-one's 'urt 'ermselves yet yer know." Hagrid said, making a brave stab at conversation. Hagrid spoke too soon, because at that moment there was quite a commotion in the middle of the room. Four people, two cages (one containing an owl) and two trunks arrived at almost exactly the same time, in almost exactly the same place.  
  
Professor McGonagall was first to arrive, with a trunk and Harry in tow. This was immediately followed by Sirius Black, a trunk that landed straight on top of his foot, and Ron, who landed almost on top of Harry, banging their heads together with a loud thump and causing them to both collapse to the floor rubbing their skulls.  
  
"Bloody hell!" Ron yelled loudly. Hermione opened her mouth to tell him off out of habit, but decided it was pointless because Sirius was hopping about clutching his injured foot, yelling much louder than Ron and using much more colourful language. Professor McGonagall was watching with a disapproving look on her face, and Dumbledore was looking about at the assembled students, pointedly ignoring Sirius.  
  
"We're all here- good. Now, leave your things here- Hagrid'll take care of them." He said, with a commanding look at them all. The all stood up shakily, dusting off their clothes (in everyone but Hermione and Lori's case pyjamas).  
  
Sirius was still hopping up and down with pain. "Ron, you're trunk broke my foot!" He said accusingly.  
  
Ron yawned and shrugged. "Yeah well, you broke my leg." He said, referring to the third year. Sirius, clutching his foot, thought about this for a moment and then nodded. "OK, we'll call it even." He said.  
  
Harry sniggered, looking around the basement. He nudged Ron. "We're in Honeydukes." He told him, nodding towards a crate that was labelled 'Jelly Slugs'. Both boys were totally distracted, however, by Dumbledore, who lifted up a trapdoor previously blended perfectly with the floor.  
  
"This will lead us directly into Hogwarts." Dumbledore said to the group. Draco frowned. "Why, where are we?" He asked.  
  
"You can answer that Mr Potter." Dumbledore said, his eyes twinkling as he disappeared through the door. Draco, Lori and Daphne looked around at Harry, who shrugged sheepishly.  
  
"We're in Honeydukes cellar." He explained, as Hermione disappeared down the stairs after Dumbledore. Ron nudged Daphne forward as Lori also disappeared down the trapdoor. Draco started down the stairs as well, followed by Harry, Ron, Professor McGonagall and Sirius who was being helped along by Remus. Hagrid stayed behind to see to the trunks and other things.  
  
The group walked down a long flight of steps, and then along an even longer dark, stony passage for what seemed like hours. In fact it only took them about twenty minutes to get to the other end and up the long slide at the finish. A crack of light appeared as Dumbledore opened the way into Hogwarts at the top of the slide, and the ten of them piled through until they all found themselves in the brightly lit corridor of Hogwarts, next to the statue of Wendolin the Weird.  
  
Sirius and Remus said goodbye to them there and walked off in the direction of the Hospital Wing and Professor McGonagall bid them farewell and also walked off, leaving them alone with Dumbledore, who started walking down the corridor.  
  
"While you are here you will all be staying in the Gryffindor common room." He said as they walked through a tapestry and found themselves next to the marble staircase. However, Dumbledore, instead of climbing the stairs up to Gryffindor tower, turned left and continued down the passage.  
  
"Um, Professor." Hermione started, trying to keep up with the Headmaster who was walking very fast.  
  
Dumbledore stopped outside the Transfiguration classroom. "But not the common room you know." He said, opening the classroom door. The six students walked inside, feeling more confused by the second as Dumbledore walked over to the empty fireplace.  
  
"Now watch closely." He said, placing his hand inside the grate, parallel to the floor. "Etoa nonan." He said. A fire, bright red and as tall as Dumbledore, suddenly flared up and roared. Dumbledore withdrew his hand and smiled at his shocked audience.  
  
"It's very important that a Gryffindor goes through first, because I'm afraid, Mr Malfoy, that you have to be accompanied by one to enter." He said to Draco, who nodded, trying to look as if he understood.  
  
"Right, all you have to do is step into the fire, and say another password- Eata het Gryffindor gar brea kean."  
  
Everyone stared back at Dumbledore except Hermione, who sniggered. "I'm a Gryffindor and proud of it? That's really the password?" She asked in disbelief.  
  
Dumbledore smiled. "I see your study of Ancient runes advanced class had paid off Miss Granger." He said. "Now, make sure you all know it. Repeat after me-"  
  
It took a while, but eventually everyone could say the password backwards, forwards, sideways and diagonally, which was exactly as Dumbledore wanted it. He beckoned Hermione forward. "You first Miss Granger." He said with a smile.  
  
Hermione took a deep breath and stepped forward, up to the fire. Then, straightening her shoulders, she stepped boldly into the flames and disappeared entirely.  
  
Hermione was immediately surrounded by red, and felt warm all over from the fire. "Eata het Gryffindor gar brea kean." She said, loudly and clearly. Instantly, the red in front of her parted and she saw a glimpse of a table and a chair. Stepping forward, Hermione found herself in a room and, looking behind her, saw that she had stepped through a fireplace. And it was almost identical to the one in the Gryffindor common room.  
  
In fact, a lot of things in the room were familiar. The plush red carpet, the varnished table in front of the fireplace, the half-dozen squishy armchairs dotted around and the two sofas on either side of the table would not have looked out of place in the Gryffindor common room. The room was large and square, with a tightly spiralling staircase in the farthest corner. There were two doors leading off from the room, one on the right, next to the staircase, and one on the left next to a large round table surrounded by about twenty wooden chairs. Hermione's mouth dropped open as she took it all in and realised where she was.  
  
The red fire behind her flared up again as Lori entered the room. Her mouth dropped open like Hermione's as she stared around her. Her facial expression was shared by Daphne, Harry and Ron as they each came through the fireplace. Draco, having never entered Gryffindor tower, failed to pick up on the startling similarities.  
  
Hermione started to speak as soon as Dumbledore came through the fireplace. "We're in the original Gryffindor room, aren't we?" She asked, her eyes lighting up. Dumbledore smiled. "Well done Miss Granger. Yes, we are."  
  
He looked round the room and then back to the six students in front of him. "Well, here we are. Welcome to your new holiday home. That door there," He pointed to the door on the right near the staircase. "Is the boy's dormitory. The girl's is upstairs. And that door," He nodded towards the one on the left, "Is the larder door. Of course there has not been food in there for centuries, but I rectified that yesterday. Try not to eat too much. So, any questions?"  
  
"Um," Loris said quietly. "How do we get out?"  
  
"It's very simple." Dumbledore said. "You simply walk through the fireplace again. However," He said, turning very serious. "I'm afraid I must ask that you do not leave the room until I come and tell you. It may be a long time, I believe." He said.  
  
The six of them exchanged glances, all of which said 'How long?'  
  
And with a final nod, Dumbledore turned, walked through the fireplace and vanished, leaving them all alone in the room. There was a silence, which was broken by Hermione. "I can't believe we're actually in the original Gryffindor room." She said, gazing around the room.  
  
"The what?" Said four voices simultaneously. Daphne rolled her eyes. "Go and read Hogwarts: A History." She said, walking over to one of the armchairs and flopping down onto it.  
  
"When Hogwarts was first built, there were only about ten students in each house, and they all studied, lived and ate in their common rooms, except on special occasions when they would all eat in the Great Hall. Of course, as the school grew, new, larger common rooms had to be built, and all meals were taken in the Great Hall. The original rooms were kept empty and secret, though they have been used as hiding places in times of danger over the centuries." Hermione explained, sounding like a textbook as usual.  
  
"Oh, *that* original room." Ron said sarcastically as Harry sniggered. They, Draco and Lori all followed Daphne's example and flopped down onto sofas and armchairs, while Hermione started to walk around the room, opening the larder door and examining the food. She emerged from the larder eating an apple.  
  
"I've never seen so much food in my life." She said, sitting down on the sofa next to Lori. Daphne yawned. "I'm going to bed." She said, standing up again and wandering over to the staircase. Hermione and Lori gaped at her.  
  
"You're joking." Hermione said, looking at her watch. "It's almost eight in the morning!"  
  
"Yeah, and I never get up 'til ten at least, so I'll see you later." Daphne said, starting to climb the winding stairs. Harry stood up and stretched. "I think I'll go as well." He said. Hermione stared at him. "What?" She said in disbelief. Harry shrugged and wandered off as Draco also stood up yawning.  
  
"Not you too?" Lori asked incredulously. Draco waved a hand at her and sloped off to the boy's dormitory.  
  
Hermione shook her head. "Well, at least Ron's still here." She said. Lori, who had been looking at Ron, cleared her throat.  
  
"I think he's asleep." She said. Hermione turned round to look. Indeed, Ron's eyes were closed and he was breathing evenly. Hermione frowned, picked up a cushion and threw at him. Ron woke with a start, looking around with bleary eyes. He yawned. "Where'severyonegone?" He mumbled sleepily.  
  
"To bed." Hermione said with narrowed eyes, as if daring him to go too. Ron nodded. "OK. I'm too tired to move. G'night." He said, closing his eyes again. Hermione opened her mouth to say something, but was prevented by a shout from upstairs.  
  
"Hey, Hermione- I think you'd want to see what's up here." Daphne called down. Hermione and Lori looked at each other and went across to and up the stairs. They emerged in a large room the same size as the one downstairs, except this one was full of bookcases, stuffed to the brim with books of every colour, shape and size. Hermione's mouth dropped open.  
  
"Do you know this is?" She said, her eyes shining. "This is the Gryffindor library. Each of these books was hand-picked by Godric Gryffindor himself."  
  
"I don't think Hermione cares about you going back to bed anymore." Lori whispered to Daphne as Hermione walked over to the nearest bookcase, staring at the books in rapture. "In fact, I think she's really going to like it here."  
  
  
  
  
  
Yay! It's finally finished. I sincerely b***dy hope that the next one is shorter. Thank you to my reviewers, whom I would name if I could access my reviews, which I can't because my computer is being stubborn. *Tries to control the chainsaw that wants to chop up the computer*. Anywho, see ya again soon, and please review!!! 


End file.
